dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Daspletosaurus
General Statistics *Name: Daspletosaurus torosus *Name Meaning: Frightful Lizard *Diet: Carnivore *Length: 8-9 meters (26-30 feet) *Time Period: Late Cretaceous *Classification: Tyrannosauridae --> Tyrannosaurinae *Place Found: USA, Canada *Discoverer: Sternberg, 1921 Dinosaur King Statistics *Attribute: Fire *Power: 1800 **TCG: 1900 *Technique: 500 *Sign: Scissors *Owner: Max Taylor (D-Team), Dr. Z (Alpha Gang) *Name: Daigo ダイゴ (Dainason) *Debut: Dance Evolution *Other Info: An upgraded form of Daspletosaurus can be found at Super Daspletosaurus. Move Cards ;Fire Bomb :Daspletosaurus jumps in the air, flies at his opponent, and releases a fiery blast upon biting them! It never used this Move successfully (Tank blocked it with Earth Barrier and Black Tyrannosaurus was too strong to be affected by it). TCG Lores ;Frenzy (Wild Daspletosaurus) :At the end of your turn, you lose 1 Life Point. ;Spirited Bite (Fiery Daspletosaurus) :During your turn, you can discard 1 card. If you do, this Dinosaur gains Bite until the end of the turn (if this Dinosaur wins a battle during your turn, your opponent loses 1 extra Life Point). You can only use this ability once per turn. Anime His card was activated along with his Move card in a Bali resort hotel. He ate all the food from the buffet table before retreating into the jungle. He soon returned to the hotel, where he was entranced by the Balinese music show for the tourists and started to dance. This was interrupted by Tank's appearance, spurring him to use Fire Bomb, but it was blocked by Earth Barrier. Tank attacked again, but he tossed her onto her back before going on a rampage, attacking Ace when he tried to stop him. He was calmed back down by Paris singing, after which he started dancing with the D-Team's dinosaurs, until Tank used Earthquake from the sidelines, defeating him. His cards were picked up by Chomp and claimed by Max. Another Daspletosaurus appeared in Carnival of Chaos as part of the Alpha Gang's dinosaur amusement park. Like the others, its control device malfunctioned due to its hunger. The A-Team tried keeping it occupied with a sign featuring what was guessed to be French toast until its food arrived, but it took a bite of the sign before jumping out of its enclosure. It was returned to its card when chibi Paris knocked off its control chip. Later, Dr. Z summoned the first Daspletosaurus in a fight against the Black T-Rex. He used Fire Bomb again, but the attack had no effect, and he was thrown off; it wasn't shown if this defeated him, but he didn't take part in the Super Fusion Move. Mesozoic Meltdown The D-Team's parents set one loose along with a number of other dinosaurs to distract the Gel Jarks so they could escape the Space Pirates' ship in Desert Heat. In the finale, it was seen dancing next to some other dinosaurs after being rescued from the Space Pirates's ship by Dr. Z. Gallery Daspletosaurus TCG Card.jpg|Daspletosaurus TCG Card File:Prowling_Daspletosaurus.jpg|Prowling Daspletosaurus TCG Card Daspletosaurus-Wild TCG Card.jpg|Wild Daspletosaurus TCG Card 004-100-daspletosaure-fougueux.jpg|Fiery Daspletosaurus TCG Card (French) 091-100-daspletaisaure-fougueux.jpg|Fiery Daspletosaurus Colossal Rare TCG Card (French) 29.DASPLETOSAURIO.png|Daspletosaurus anime card A-Team and Daspletosaurus.jpg|Daspletosaurus in Carnival of Chaos Daspletosaurus Screenshot.PNG|Daspletosaurus in the anime File:Das_nagoya.jpg|Daspletosaurus on NagoyaTV File:Daspletosaurus chibi.jpg|Daigo Daspletosaurus chibi.png|apparent Daspletosaurus chibi (recolored Terry) from Carnival of Chaos das.PNG|Daspletosaurus in the Space Pirates' ship Category:Fire Dinosaurs Category:D-Team Category:DS Game Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:Dainason Category:TCG Category:Alpha Gang